Open Your Eyes
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect what so ever! This is a two-part story about Beca and Aubrey, I hope you enjoy!
1. Part 1

A/N: Hello! So I'm KJ99 and I'm not new to fanfiction, however this is my first Pitch Perfect story on fanfiction. I have been wanting to write one for ages now but I want for it to be good, I also didn't know whether do to a Beca/Chloe or a Beca/Aubrey story; seeing as I like both couples or all three them. I finally came up with away to write a Pitch Perfect story and it's a two part story about Beca and Aubrey. I hope you like it and if not at least enjoyed reading it. ~KJ99!

* * *

Open Your Eyes

* * *

"Mitchell, would you bloody pay attention!" Aubrey shouted at me for the tenth time this day.

"Aubrey, chill," I say knowing I had been getting distracted a lot today but who could blame me with Aubrey Posen standing in front of me. I found her unbelievable sexy but as I got to know her, as best as I could she was extremely beautiful on the inside and out.

"Sorry did you say something," I say when I realise Aubrey's lips had been moving.

Aubrey turned to Chloe and said "I'm going to kill her." Chloe looked at me before back at Aubrey and whispering soothing words that none of us bellas could hear but it did seem to calm Aubrey.

"Why so distracted Beca?" Stacie asked.

I whispered quietly "I can't help it, you know what she does to me."

"Oh yes I most certainly do, I have had to take serval showers just to calm my sexual frastruation down."

"I thought things with you and Callum were going good?"

"They were until he stupidly told his Christian parents about us and the sex, they couldn't get him away from me fast enough."

"Idiot, stupid idiot. But do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"You can actually go out with someone who you actually have feelings for," I say looking over at Chloe before back at Stacie.

"Hey you weren't meant to know about my secret crush, you were meant to forget; you did have a lot to drink that night."

"I did forget but it all slowly came back to me."

"I hate you."

"No you love me," I say with a smirk.

Aubrey yells "Alright aca-bitches, let's get back to it," we all get back into dancing formation to begin once again.

* * *

An hour later we were taking a five minute break and I was doing what I always do in these breaks, writing song lyrics about Aubrey.

"Hey, what you writing?" Stacie asked before snatching my notebook before I could say anything.

Stacie looked up and said "Hey this is actually good."

"You think?" I asked nervous.

"I'd definitely buy this song and not just because it's you."

"Well thanks."

"Oh new song, let's see," Chloe said but thankfully Stacie was able to keep it away from Chloe.

Chloe asked "Hey why can't I read?"

I replied with "No one sees my songs, no one."

"But Stacie did," Chloe whinged.

"Because she snatched it and no, you can't either," I say hiding it my bag.

Aubrey walked over asking "What's going on?"

Chloe explained "Beca wrote a new song and won't let me see it, but she allowed Stacie to read."

"What's with the sudden stage freight Mitchell?" Aubrey questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Stacie then spoke "Okay, now I get it Beca."

"Get what?" I asked confused.

Stacie leant down to whisper in my ear "Why you are so hot for Aubrey, I mean that eyebrow alone is enough to get me into a bed."

"Gross Stacie," I say pushing her away as she laughed.

Aubrey asked "Why don't you show us your new song? We'll tell you if it's any good."

"Yeah," I heard Chloe, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose chip in.

"Fine," I say with a huff and pull my notebook back out.

Stacie asked "Need help? It was my fault."

"Sure, you take those lines. Do you want to play the piano or should I?"

"I'll do it, that way you can."

"Gotcha," I say as we make our way over to the piano and everyone gathers around us.

I say towards the piano "Umm…so I wrote this song with a particular person in mind and here goes nothing."

Stacie starts of playing the piano nice smoothly before singing "I don't know what I'm feeling and I don't know how to express it. But here goes nothing."

I take over with "Girl, I really, really love you, with all my heart. I can't stand seeing you with those other boys."

As Stacie took the next lines, I saw her glance up at Chloe, "I just want to be yours, be yours forever and be you're happily ever." Taking a risk like Stacie had done, I glance up at Aubrey and see she's really enjoying the song. However there's this weird sad look upon her face, which confuses me.

I sing with all my heart "So would you please open your eyes? And finally see how I feel." As Stacie and I looked at each other, we had a silent conversation and at a nod of the head Stacie stopped playing the piano.

Taking Stacie hand as she sings, "I need for you to see how I feel," we stepped in front of the piano and look out at the ones who held our hearts.

Stacie continues with "Because I don't know how to express my feelings," I watch as she bravely takes a step towards Chloe.

In desperation I sing "Why won't you just open your eyes? Why can't you see that we're meant to be?" As Stacie stands in front of Chloe, she looks vulnerable for the first time and it's good sight to see. Looking towards Aubrey, I see this wanting look but for some reason I just can't take a step and I don't know why.

Stacie sings now crouched in front of Chloe "So please, please, I beg of you."

I whisper sing in pain "Open your eyes…And see me." I can feel tears rolling down my cheek as I see Chloe reach out and kiss Stacie, while I'm happy for Stacie. It just makes me realise that I won't have that because Aubrey can't see what's right in front of her and I don't want to get hurt. Shaking my head at my own stupid thinking that this could work out, I take my notebook and walk across to my bag.

I'm about to leave when I hear Stacie say "Beca, wait!"

I stop and look in her direction "It could happen Beca, just say it."

Looking at Aubrey who is staring at her stupid white board, I snicked and say "Yeah right Stacie." Walking out of the building, I can feel my heartbreaking into a million pieces and that's what I get for believing this could actually happen for me.


	2. Part 2

Aubrey's P.O.V

Watching as Stacie and Beca sung, I was amazed by Beca's writing abilities but I could feel my heartbreaking as I realised this song wasn't written for me. I mean who would write a song about me, let alone a love song. I was shocked a long with everyone else as Stacie started singing towards Chloe, I had no idea but by the look on Beca's face she did and was happy. As Beca finished off the song, it was like she was expecting someone to do something and when they didn't her heart broke. I watched tears rolled down Beca's cheek, I wanted nothing more than to stand up and wipe them away; then yell at the idiot for making my Beca cry. When I saw movement, I realised Beca was packing up I heard the word exchanged between Stacie and Beca but I couldn't stand to see Beca walk away. As the door slammed shut after Beca leaving, the room was just filled with this awkward and intense silence.

"Well damm," was the first thing spoken in ten minutes by Fat Amy.

"I know," Cynthia Rose said nodding her head.

I asked "Okay, which one of you aca-bitches made her cry?" I stared down at everyone trying to work out which one would crack but when I looked at Stacie I was met with this a cold dead stare.  
Stacie then said "That idiot would be you."

"Huh?" everyone said at the same time. So they can say huh at the sometime but not sing, that'd be right.

"How am I the idiot?" I asked.

Stacie said almost in shock "Oh my god, you don't know. You don't see, oh my god and I call Beca dense but seriously."

Chloe asked "What are you talking about Stacie?"

Stacie stands in front of me and said "That song was for you, you idiot," she begins shaking me.

"Stacie stop, what are you talking about?" I asked breaking out of Stacie shaking.

"Beca Mitchell is in love with you! She has written thousands of songs about you and that one she just wrote now, about you!" Stacie shouts extremely loudly but trying to get her point.

I asked "She loves me?"

"Yes."

"Wow," I say almost breathless.

"Crap," I say now realising Beca had expected someone to do something, and that person was me.

"I screwed up. I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are. Beca is the most incredible person on earth and you just broke her heart," Stacie explained but she didn't need to tell me that.

"I need to fix this," I already start formulating a plan in my head.

* * *

Two hours later, I found myself standing outside Beca's door with the other Bellas surrounding me. Taking a deep breath before reaching up and knocking on the door, after several knocks a teary eyed Beca opens the door.

Just as she goes to slam the door, I sing "Hey baby, just listen for a minute. I'm not perfect, I don't get the hints or the ques thrown at me." by now others in Beca's dorm had heard the singing and come out to join the crowding hallway.

"It takes me a while to see, but I finally do see. What you want me to see. I now see how you feel, I'm sorry it took me so long," as I sing I hand Beca a bunch of flowers Stacie and Chloe had bought for me to give to her.

I continue singing "But baby I'm not perfect, I don't get the hints or the ques thrown at me. But baby please understand, I want you to be mine, I want to be your forever And I want to be your happy ever after." As I look at Beca, I can see her face is completely melted which is a perfect time to hand her, the box of chocolates Cynthia Rose had bought for me to give Beca.

Singing in hope "So baby what do you say, will you give us a chance? I already know I'm not perfect but I'm reading your hints and ques now. So please say you'll be mine, for forever and ever."

"Aubrey?"

"Yeah Beca."

"You are perfect."

"No, I'm not, I'm an idiot," I say cutting her off.

"Aubrey let me finish," Beca said annoyed.

"Okay sorry, please continue."

"You are perfect to me, you are the most together person I have ever met and the sexiest too but that was a given," Beca said with a shrug making me laugh at her cuteness.

"So?"

"Yes Aubrey, I'll be yours." As I wrap my arms around Beca for a hug, I can hear celebration going on behind us making me smile and glad I allowed everyone to share this moment with us.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hello! So in case anyone was wondering those little songs or poems; whatever you want to call them. Were written by me, I hope they made sense to you and not just in my head. I also hoped you enjoyed this two part story, I had fun writing it. ~KJ99!


End file.
